Shareena Wickett
Shareena Wickett is the main character of Detention. Personality She's 12-year old goth girl who prefers to be a free spirit and finds pleasure in the sublime. Shareena's beliefs aren't taken seriously by her parents. Her hobbies include reading horror stories and performing séances. She is the singer during dance class. Appearance Shareena has black hair with butterfly clips, wears a black shirt with a pink heart, purple horizontal striped tight spandex pants, and black boots. She often wears black nail polish. Relationships In episode "Breaking Out" Shareena has a crush on Sean Gregory on the WT Lawson's Lake, she fantasize her and Gregory while they're being on the sofa having fun, then she falls for him and she wanted to meet him then in at the local book store called No Trees Were Harmed in the Making of These Books Bookstore. In the episode "Little Miss Popular" she had developed a huge crush on Darth who is actually Leena's brother, while she fantasize about him playing rock music, she tries to join the vanities so she can get to him to meet him. At the end of the episode, they start going out with each other. In the episode "Boyz in the Parenthood. Shareena be partners with Emmitt Roswell to work on to take care of the babies as water balloons, Emmitt put the water balloon baby inside the rocket, but she starts to get serious about him being responsible, while Shareena takes care of the baby all weekend alone, while Emmitt waits for his dad to pick him for trip fun, but at the mid episode. Emmitt shows how to be bond with the baby by him about that is the cutest baby, then Shareena shows feelings about that she can't really say this but she told him he really make a great dad. Emmitt had decided that he will always be there for his kid and no matter what. At the end of the episode where before they get on the schoolbus Shareena asks Emmitt if we ever get assignment like she ask him that he wants to be her partner again, but he said yes. It looks like Emmitt and Shareena have feelings for each other, so in fanfic, the two should be in a relationship for the future seasons. Gallery Shareena Standing.png 20180914 102250.jpg 20180914 102559.jpg 20180914 102736.jpg 20180914 103111.jpg 20180914 114334.jpg 20180914 114330.jpg 20180914 114321.jpg 20180914 114023.jpg 20180914 114010.jpg 20180914 113949.jpg 20180914 113922.jpg 20180914 113920.jpg 20180914 113919.jpg 20180914 113152.jpg 20180914 113147.jpg 20180914 112934.jpg 20180914 112612.jpg 20180914 112449.jpg 20180914 112329.jpg 20180914 112210.jpg 20180914 110450.jpg 20180914 110031.jpg 20180914 110025.jpg 20180914 105650.jpg 20180914 105358.jpg 20180914 105201.jpg 20180914 104525.jpg 20180914 104241.jpg 20180914 104227.jpg 20180914 104112.jpg 20180914 103921.jpg 20180914 103525.jpg 20180914 103120.jpg 20180914 104618.jpg 20180914 102934.jpg Gug Has No Fear.png Shareena Falls in Love.png Shareena Wickett The Perky Goth.png Shareena and her Pig.png Shareena's Cute Face.png Shareena Covering Ears.png Shot of Shareena's Back.png Shareena Thinking.png Shareena Bored.png bandicam 2019-05-26 22-50-58-131.png bandicam 2019-05-27 03-23-42-980.png bandicam 2019-05-26 23-10-35-067.png bandicam 2019-05-27 03-28-54-801.png bandicam 2019-05-27 03-28-59-406.png bandicam 2019-05-27 03-29-04-913.png bandicam 2019-05-27 03-34-53-013.png bandicam 2019-05-27 03-29-35-362.png bandicam 2019-05-27 03-32-18-376.png bandicam 2019-05-26 22-55-09-156.png bandicam 2019-05-27 03-59-22-377.png bandicam 2019-06-01 02-51-52-601.png bandicam 2019-05-27 03-59-51-620.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-15-15-648.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-15-54-078.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-16-23-301.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-17-30-135.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-22-01-792.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-32-34-383.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-24-28-559.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-24-55-901.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-34-03-981.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-39-40-425.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-42-42-736.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-47-00-046.png bandicam 2019-05-27 05-07-17-259.png bandicam 2019-06-01 03-33-08-736.png bandicam 2019-06-01 03-35-54-915.png bandicam 2019-06-01 03-37-48-337.png bandicam 2019-06-01 03-45-47-175.png bandicam 2019-05-27 04-28-37-221.png bandicam 2019-06-01 16-06-53-815.png bandicam 2019-06-01 16-15-21-595.png bandicam 2019-06-01 17-25-23-672.png bandicam 2019-06-01 17-56-27-244.png bandicam 2019-06-01 18-00-16-117.png bandicam 2019-06-01 16-13-29-025.png Category:Females